


Thinking of you

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write one where what happens before Richard comes to get Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of you

India was 18 today, 18 she was ready for him. He had been waiting for this day for so long. He had been in love with her since she was born they were made for each other, like

two puzzle pieces that fit perfect together. He knew she was beautiful the house keeper Mrs. McGarrick sent him updates like for instant her favorite things, how she looked, her

grades and how she looked very similar to him. He had written her a letter every holiday, and birthday he didn't care if she didn't write back he could see her message in the

stars, in the music, every where. Charlie he also sent her the same saddle shoes, blue and white. Which all fed his

obsession each and every day he would think about India, how she truly looked her long dark hair cascading

down her back, bright blue eyes. He inhaled deeply as he laid on the bed his left arm was being used as a pillow for him and his other slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his

trousers. He hated being touched just like India but if she was touching him...he inhaled sharply the very thought of her small delicate hands touching him sent shivers down his

spine. There was so much he wanted to tell India, to do with her (friendly and mature) he had saved himself for her she was too be his first and last and he would let her control

every part of the act. Charlie slowly took out his leaking cock the cool air hitting it causing his dick to throb. He casually ran his hand up and down the shaft his toes twitched and

he closed is eyes. India so pure, so beautiful. She was his they had a bond by love and blood. Well love soon, very soon. Charlie swirled his thumb over the tip of his cock

spreading pre-cum over the head. Charlie smiled he and India would be lovers, they would be best friends, and they would move to New York together after he took care of a few

people. Charlie began to stroke faster squeezing at just the right places his heart thumping wildly. Charlie wondered if she ever did such things to her self he pictured her the way

he thought she would look like. Creamy pale thighs, long dark hair fanned out under her pretty little head, making the most beautiful moans. He groaned arching a bit his pace

picked up and the soft rub of skin on skin was all that could be heard in the room.

 

 _He hovered over her tiny_   _frame she was so soft and right in all the right was. Charlie kissed her neck India's steady quick pulse beneath his lips. Her eyes were closed and she_

_was gripping at his back as he worshipped her body taking the time to kiss and suck every little inch of skin on her body. She was beautiful and the moans coming out of her_

_were beautiful. Charlie got down to her hips nipping each one just slightly. Charlie looked into those beautiful blue eyes that mirrored his own. He loved this girl and he would_

_do anything for her. Charlie slowly began to enter her being slow, careful and loving all at the same time. He began to thrust a slow roll of the hips meeting every thrust with a_

_gasp_ _or other beautiful sound. "I love you Charlie" India said._

 

Charlie groaned gripping the sheets as his insides sparked and his fantasy tipped him over the edge his hot, sticky semen spilled out all over his hand in short juts. Charlie laid

there in a daze a happy grin plastered on his face.  

Charlie made a vow to himself that he would protect India from danger, he would be her knight in shining armor. He would be this for her and so much more.

 India was his silent, invisible lover.   

 

_My silent and invisible partner._   
  
_Greetings from Saint-tienne, where everyone_   
_I meet insists on kissing both cheeks._   
  
_If I found it was you in an embrace,_   
_I could make an exception._   
  
_I see your messages in the stars._   
_Or in the music I hear._   
  
_It is a whistling tune from a lonely man_

_We share the same blood_  
  
 _I know inside you feel some loneliness._  
 _Because you are the only one._  
 _Please know that I am with you_  
  
 _Tonight, I'll fall asleep as I try to imagine_  
 _that you'll grow up and take over our name._  
 _How I want to meet you._  
  
All my love, Charlie.       

**Author's Note:**

> That end part was from the letters he wrote to her. My favorite part of this movie was the piano scene he totally got cum on the seat and I also love when he puts the high heels on her feet such an adorable pair the end sucked. I might write an alternate ending maybe not a long one short and sweet


End file.
